Sad Nights
by Lexisz37
Summary: Meant to take place after the events of The Angles Take Manhattan, but you can imagine anything you like if it pleases you! Its basically what imagine happened that night because i don't think he took River home right away. (Please, please review!)


The Doctor slowly circled the console. Pressing a button here, flipping a switch there. Nothing was going to happen but he needed something to occupy his time. He felt horrible. Angry, sad. Alone. Well over 1000 years he'd been traveling and he'd never felt so alone. Never. "I could through myself off a building." he thought.

At this he thought of River. Alone in her room, probably more sad then she's ever been and unable to say anything. Unable to be comforted because she didn't want him to see her upset. That made him feel worse. Because of him, she couldn't even be sad properly. "Time for that to end." he said aloud.

Slowly, he made his way down the many halls that led to River's room. The many doors leading to many empty rooms. He finally reached hers. TARDIS blue with a shiny gold knob. He turned it and slowly opened the door. Inside, he found almost exactly what he expected. The only light in the room was a small lamp on the desk. River was curled up on the left side of her full size bed. She was laying on her side on top of the soft light green covers staring off into space. She hadn't noticed him yet. "Can't sleep?" he said softly. She looked up quickly and smiled. "hello sweetie." she said. He smirked. "River, I'm going to ask you a question and when you answer it, I want you to tell me the truth." she looked surprised. "And if I lie?" she asked. "I will keep asking until I'm convinced your telling me the truth." he replied. She gestured for him to go on.

"So, Melody Pond, are you alright?" he asked. "Yes." she said quietly. He knew she was lying. They sat in silence for a moment before he asked her again, "Are you alright?" she said nothing. He kept his hard, soft eyes locked on hers. "Are you alright?" he asked her once again, calmly as he could. "Yes dear, I'm fine! Never been better! Top of the world!" she shouted, rolling he eyes. "River," he said gently. "What?" she murmured. "Are you alright?" this time he made it sound like he cared about nothing else but her yet, forceful and firm. It was clear that this was the last time he would have to ask.

River looked as if she might cry. She closed her eyes, flipped over on her back and said in the saddest voice the Doctor had ever heard, "No. I'm not." then she just lay there, a pained expression on her face.

He'd gotten what he wanted but he wasn't happy. He'd wanted her to finally admit to him that she wasn't okay. That she was in pain. That she felt sad and alone. He had messed her up so much that she couldn't feel emotion normally. That broke both his hearts too much to explain.

He walked over to River's bed and silently lay down beside her. He put his hands in his pockets and crossed his legs without making a sound. River was still. She hadn't moved an inch. It was like he wasn't even there. As usual.

Whenever River was upset, the Doctor would do exactly this. Not always here in the TARDIS. In her cell when she was still in prison. In her flat. wherever they were, whenever she was upset, he would just slip into bed with her. He wouldn't touch her or talk to her or bother her. He'd just lay there, letting her know that if she ever needed him he would be there.

Then, something happened. Something that never happened. Something that River never let happen. She shed a tear. River never let her voice crack in front of the Doctor let alone let him see her cry. She was always quick to hide the damage. But not today.

The Doctor suddenly realized why River always hid damage from him. It made him angry. Not at her but at himself for letting it happen, for not protecting her from it. He was fit to start crying himself but that could wait. The whole purpose of him laying next to her the way he did was so she would know that he was always there for her if she needed him. For the first time, she actually needed him and he was going to be there for her.

He pulled his hand from his pocket and slipped his arm under her. He pulled her closer by the waist. Without the gun, she wasn't heavy so it wasn't hard but the silky bed covers did help.

When her body was pressed up against his, she turned over and rested her temple on his shoulder. She nestled up against him and settled down. He watched her for a long while. More tears fell from her still closed eyes. A few fell from his. He took his other hand out of his pocket and gently stroked her face. She opened her eyes. He took her face in his hand and kissed her forehead. They stared at each other for what felt like hours. Her eyes began to close. Her breath became steady and she fell asleep.

The hours passed. The Doctor watched River sleep. She didn't move. How slow the time went by, like the night would never end. He wouldn't have minded if it never did. He looked at the clock on the desk. 9:15 A.M. it read. In the next half hour, River began to stir. When her eyes finally fluttered open, she smiled up at the Doctor and he smiled back. He tightened his grip around her waist. "So," he whispered. "Where to next?"


End file.
